


The Recovery Position

by flickawhip



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Eve comforts Tina.RP Fic.





	The Recovery Position

Tina Seabrook had said nothing about being attacked, about nearly, so nearly, being raped. She had tried not to let it affect her and yet, when she did, finally fall apart she had been surprised by how gently Eve treated her. 

Eve had dropped everything to move her in and she had been protective even as Tina unpacked. Tina now lay silently staring at Eve, well aware Eve had slept in the chair all night, just watching over her. 

Now she spoke softly, reaching for Eve, following her heart for once and not her head. 

"Eve..."

Eve smiled and gently placed a finger on Tina's lips.

"Shhhh...I'm here little one."

She murred and then kissed her. Tina smiled slightly as she kissed back, moving to pull Eve onto the bed with her. Eve purred and let herself be pulled back onto the bed. 

"Thank you."

"No thanks needed."

Eve murred. 

"Do you... truly care?"

"Yes...I truly, truly do."

"Prove it?"

"How?"

"Make love to me?"

Eve purred and began undoing Tina's clothes. Tina murred and let her strip her. Eve continued to purr and bent down to gently lap at Tina's nipples. Tina mewed softly. Eve then took one of Tina's nipples in her mouth and began to gently suckle on it. Tina mewled, moving to cup Eve's head in her hands. Eve kept suckling. Tina continued to mewl. Eve finished with the left nipple and now moved her head over and began to suckle on the right nipple. Tina mewled once again. Once Eve had finished with her breasts she began descending down Tina's body...kissing as she went. Tina soon gasped and mewled. Eve reached Tina's pussy and began to suckle on her clit. Tina moaned softly. Eve kept suckling. Tina moaned again, but soon came apart.


End file.
